


Blind Magic

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Ray, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts' not that great school, M/M, magical bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: Jax’s alright. Lisa swears he doesn’t even blame Ray, but Ray still can’t bring himself to talk to him.“I know I should apologize,” he says quietly, “… it’s just that words don’t feel like they are quite enough.”Lisa squeezes his hand over the table and Mick’s hand slips into his hair.“You’ll figure it out, Haircut. You’re smart.” Ray sighs and nods and smiles a little, before leaning to the warm hand that Mick doesn’t withdraw just yet.Mick’s fingers are warm as they are moving through Ray’s hair lightly and Ray closes his eyes. He will have to figure something out if he wants to stay here, with Mick and the others. But at the moment it felt like too much, like the weight of the reality is too heavy on his shoulders, like he can’t even breathe, not to mention stand up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ColdAtom Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724948) by [ColdAtomHeadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons). 



> Ask: I read your CA HP fic and was wondering if you could do some spinoffs of it but with Atomwave?
> 
> A/N: it’s like alternative timeline, how our decision can change the outcome and make something go totally and utterly different from a certain point. The beginning is the same as the original story up to the point where they are sitting at the table. In case it’s confusing - if you want to read just a change and not whole thing, look for the *** (Ctrl+F)

Ray can feel his heart beating in his chest like crazy when he’s standing in front of what he guesses is the Great Hall. His fingers itch to reach out, to touch, to run over the door and to remember every shape they can find, Ray’s mind is feeling like it doesn’t have enough oxygen even though he’s breathing quickly and his hands are shaking just a little. After all this time he finally gets to be at Hogwarts.

It’s a dream coming true.

He hears the door open and his name being called out and Ray lifts his head high, his cane jumping in front of him as he walks through rows of people. He knows everything there is about Hogwarts, read the History of Hogwarts at least hundred times and he knows exactly how the tables are positioned.

His cane hits the stairs, then the chair and Ray reaches out to touch it, before slowly sitting down. He can feel all the looks pointed his way, can almost taste the curiosity as well. He doesn’t blame the kids, Ray’s pretty sure not many people come to Hogwarts for their last two years of school and he’s not sure if there was a wizard at Hogwarts with his condition ever before.

The Hat is put down on his head and Ray holds his breath – he’s pretty sure every new student fears that the hat will realize they are not good enough for Hogwarts, that they coming in there is a mistake. Ray fears that even more.

_Hmm… interesting. You coming here is a sign of bravery. Gryffindors would welcome that in their House. You’re smart, Ravenclaws could help you get even further…_

The voice sounds in Ray’s head and he tries not to jump. He can’t hide the excitement though and the Hat chuckles.

_But maybe you don’t need any help. This trait of yours would do well in Hufflepuff. You’d do a lot for your friends, I can see that now._

The Hat humms and Ray can feel it moving on his head from side to side, wondering.

 _I usually don’t sort people of your age,_  Ray feels a pang of guilt at that,  _no, that’s not your fault. After all, I am a Gryffindor’s Hat, I do enjoy the challenge. But I have enough of Rowena in me to not want to make any mistake with you… so show me what your deepest desires are. What your biggest fears are…_

The voice is quiet and Ray blinks. What his fears and desires are? What exactly did the hat want to know?

_Oh, I see now. You want to be recognized. Want the world to remember you. Want to make a difference. Well… I believe that the House that you would fare the best in is…_

_“SLYTHERIN!”_

The hall is quiet. Ray can swear the only thing he can actually hear is his own breath, before several claps come from the direction of professor’s table. The Hat is pulled off Ray’s head and the Professor Stein helps Ray up and turns him towards his own table. Ray’s hesitant as he walks down the few stairs.

It would appear that is when his own table wakes up, because the claps start up again, one joined soon by the others and Ray allows himself to smile. Maybe Hogwarts will be everything he wished for.

* * *

Maybe not.

When the letter from his mother comes, asking about how Ray’s doing and how he likes the school he tells her how excited he’s about the Greenhouses. He tells her that the classes are very different but also very interesting, that there are more students than he thought. He also tells her how the lake and Whomping Willow sound and how he can’t wait to go visit the Hogsmeade.

He doesn’t write to her about the struggles.  Doesn’t tell her that classes are hard and even though Ray might have a wand, he’s not really used to actually needing it around for spells- something that not all of Hogwarts’ professors are willing to accept. His fellow Slytherins, while they don’t mess with him, don’t really spend that much time around Ray. They don’t talk to him much and Hogwarts is starting to feel lonelier than being homeschooled did.

The self-writing Quill stops on the parchment next to him, Ray’s fingers playing with the corner of the parchment as he’s trying to think of what to say next. He doesn’t want to lie, but he knows that his mom’s going to ask about other students sooner or later. He already worries about that a tiny bit.

He can’t tell her he didn’t make a single friend.

 Not from his House, not from other Houses. While Ray might walk the halls with a smile on his face, the books, spelled specifically for him in his arms, he’s not deaf. He hears the whispers of how a blind kid doesn’t belong to Hogwarts. That he is supposed to just give up magic altogether.

 His hand tightens on the parchment and it tears under his fingers and Ray blinks the wetness from his eyes away.

 “Damn.” He mutters, putting the parchment down and trying to feel exactly where it is torn and just how much. He doesn’t really remember half of the things he has written already. Repeating it would be a bit difficult and he didn’t want to bother anyone else with reading it to him again if he didn’t have to.

 “Reparo.”  Voice next to him mutters, Ray can feels the tell-tale brush of magic under his finger tips as the parchment pulls together on itself.  The tear is gone in next moment and Ray swallows and lifts his head up a bit.

 “Thank you.”

 “You shouldn’t be out here by yourself.” The voice continues and Ray leans his head to the side, trying to connect it with a name. “It’ll be dark soon and the Giant Squid doesn’t like having students around after the night falls.”

 “Oh…sorry, I…” Ray shakes his head as he collects his things and stands up. “It didn’t mind me last few nights.”

 “Pure luck.” The guys says and Ray winces.

 “Right…” He mutters. He’s quiet for a moment, until he hears the guy turn around and start walking towards the castle. “Wait! I just… thank you, uh…”

 The steps stop and Ray can almost imagine the guy turning to him.

 “Len. Leonard Snart.”

 Oh. The Ravenclaw Prefect. Ray heard bits about him, mostly because his sister – Lisa – usually sits at the Slytherin table. Even though she is in Hufflepuff. Ray believes it has something to do with Sara Lance, who is one of the few people that don’t mind sitting near Ray. The two talk about Len every now and then and Ray can’t help but hear.

 “See you in class, Raymond.” The guy adds and he’s walking again, and Ray’s fingers tighten on the parchment for a moment.

* * *

 

 Ray’s eating at the Slytherin table, when someone sits down next to him.

 “Snart said you might need an owl.” The voice of Mick Rory says and Ray blinks. “You’re free to use mine. It’s the mean looking one.”

 “Uh… I won’t be able to say which one that is.” Ray mutters, motioning towards his eyes, his mind blown. Is… someone from his House talking to him? Other than just informing him about his class?

 “Just call ‘Pyro’ then.”

 Ray’s pretty sure that _that_ would be more helpful, because he doubted there is anyone else at Hogwarts (or anywhere else in the wizarding world) who’d name their owl ‘Pyro’. The sentiment might not be welcome though, so he doesn’t say anything. He blinks again when Rory pushes a plate towards him in next moment.

 “These are the best cupcakes in world. You should try them.”

 Ray’s mouth slip open in shock and then he swiftly pushes one of the cupcakes into his mouth when Rory growls. They really _are_ good.

 “Good.” Rory says, then pats Ray’s back and leaves.

 For some reason Rory sits with him again on dinner and then the next morning, and the next, and _the next…_

… and just like that, Ray makes a friend.

* * *

 It doesn’t stop there.

 Somehow, any time Ray’s sitting near the lake, Len knows and comes find him, telling him to get back to the castle for dinner. He sits down with Ray and Mick and Ray finds out that those two were friends long before they even knew Hogwarts existed.

 Len starts getting paired up with him during the Potions and Transfiguration and then one day Sara sits down at the Slytherin table next to them, talking to Ray as if they are friends since forever. It doesn’t take long for Lisa to join them.

 Suddenly Ray has all these people around him and he couldn’t be happier. But nothing in his life can be just good.

 It’s on the Charms that Ray’s spell misfires. Ray can only hear a yelp, then loud keening and then professor Stein asks the class to stay seated while he takes Jax to the Hospital Wing. Ray can feel something heavy in his stomach as he catches someone’s arm.

 “What – what happened?” He asks.

 “ _You_ did.” Someone hisses and Ray’s pushed back, stumbling on his feet as his hands are trying to grasp at something that would help him regain his balance. “You hit Jax with that spell.”

 … oh god.

 “How bad was it? Is he going to be alright?”

 “Not with _you_ around, he won’t.” Another voice came, Ray’s pretty sure he can hear the Russian accent there and he swallows. “You’re a danger, Palmer. Not only to yourself but the rest of us as well. Your magic should be bound to a wand and broken. You shouldn’t even _be_ one of us. A blind wizard, who ever heard of something like _that_.” The words are hissed and they cut something deep inside of Ray. Maybe they are right. Maybe –

 “Merlin. Cassandra Vablatsky. Burdock Muldoon. Bowman Wright. Shall I go on?” Len’s suddenly there, standing next to Ray, his hand warm on Ray’s arm.

 “What do you want, Snart?”

 “Those are the names of famous wizards and witches that were _blind_ , Declan.” Len’s voice is cold, colder than ice and Ray has never heard him like that before. “The ones that actually know something about them and don’t think only the things written on the Chocolate Frog cards are all complete truth information are aware of that fact.”

 “So you found four blind successful wizards in history, big deal, Snart.” Ray can hear Declan stepping closer, “but none of them were useless with wand like Palmer here.”

 “Not surprising you’re wrong _again_ , Declan. Blind wizards usually struggle with wands. Since they can’t _see_. But they are especially good with non-verbal skills. Even you should know that’s some advanced magic, Declan.”

 “Whatever. That’s not going to help him at Hogwarts. We’re pro-wand orientated. If he wanted to play around with non-verbal, he should’ve went to the fairy school.”

 “Might not help him at Hogwarts, but it will sure as hell help him kick _your_ ass.” That’s Sara, coming to Ray’s defense as well, and Ray turns his head towards her. He didn’t expect that. Didn’t expect Sara to come growling and fighting for Ray, didn’t expect Len to defend him either. But here they are, standing in front of him, shielding him from Declan and his words like the strongest Protego in the world, and something inside Ray’s chest hurts. It doesn’t feel bad though, it feels good, almost so good that it brings tears to his eyes and it takes him a while to concentrate on the conversation again.

 When he does, Declan is gone and Sara’s touching Ray’s arms as well.

 “He’s right in a way, you know. Non-verbal magic or not, Ray will need to use his wand during his NEWTs. Some of the professors are ancient minded like that.”

 Ray can feel his stomach dropping at that, and he hangs his head. Len frowns and squeezes Ray’s arm once more before he pulling back.

 “We’ll figure something out.” That is how Ray ends up in the Room of Requirement with Len, three times a week.

* * *

**************************************************

Jax’s alright. Lisa swears he doesn’t even blame Ray, but Ray still can’t bring himself to talk to him.

“I know I should apologize,” he says quietly, “… it’s just that words don’t feel like they are quite enough.”

Lisa squeezes his hand over the table and Mick’s hand slips into his hair.

 “You’ll figure it out, Haircut. You’re smart.” Ray sighs and nods and smiles a little, before leaning to the warm hand that Mick doesn’t withdraw just yet.

Mick’s fingers are warm as they are moving through Ray’s hair lightly and Ray closes his eyes. He  _will_ have to figure something out if he wants to stay here, with Mick and the others. But at the moment it felt like too much, like the weight of the reality is too heavy on his shoulders, like he can’t even breathe, not to mention stand up.

His lessons with Len don’t go that well, Ray’s magic being impulsive and hard to control since he could only guess the right movements and he’s more than worried that in the end he’ll have to go back to being homeschooled. After he finally started to feel at home at Hogwarts.

He blinks the tears away and forces a smile on his face. There is no point in letting the other know what he’s worrying about.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He said, trying to convince himself the smile doesn’t feel fake on his lips. But his façade feels close to breaking, like the despair is going to be too much so he stands up.

“Talking about that, I have to meet up with Len. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”  He grabs his cane and walks off and out of the Great Hall, hurrying, hearing nothing but the way his heart is thudding loudly in his chest.

He goes to the lake again, sitting down against the big tree, and head held high, feeling the wind and hints of water on his face. It’s calming here, no matter what Len or other students told him, he has yet to meet the infamous Giant Squid. If it is around, it would appear that it doesn’t mind Ray’s quiet presence near its lake.  Ray pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on them, listening to the water hitting the rocks nearby and the sounds coming from the Forbidden forest. 

* * *

 

He’s not sure how long he’s sitting there, lost in thought, but he blinks back to awareness only when the air around him grows colder and he starts shivering. For a moment he’s tempted to use a warming spell and forget the reality for a tiny while longer, but he knows that wouldn’t help anything. The reality would still wait for him, as scary and difficult as ever and pretending it’s not like that doesn’t help.

Ray’s hand curls around the cane as he gets up and whispers a quick spell to check the time before cursing. It’s way past the time the students are supposed to be in their Common Room if not in their room.

He walks quickly to the castle, his cane jumping quietly in front of him and he’s just hoping Cassandra – Savage’s cat – won’t see him. He’s still half decided that the cat and her owner is a Death Eater (or horrible human being) he just doesn’t have any proof. Yet.

He’s not that lucky – of course, nothing in his life seems to be lucky lately – his cane barely touches the castle ground and there’s already very long and very disapproving meow. He doesn’t hear the quiet movements of the paws as Cass runs off to tell on him to her ‘father’, but he doesn’t need to hear them to know that’s exactly what’s happening. For a moment he considers running, hoping and praying that maybe Savage won’t find him. But that’s foolish. There are rumors that no one managed to run from Savage once Cassandra saw them. No one. Staying still and explaining that he didn’t notice the time will be probably useless and he’d still have to serve several detentions in Forbidden Forest, but it is the only shot he has.

He can already hear the quick steps of Savage, the almost giddy walk of his at the thought of a student in trouble, when he’s suddenly pulled back against a broad chest, his cane imprisoned between strong arm and his own body and some kind of cloth thrown over him before a hand’s clasped over his mouth, preventing him from screaming. A muffled yelp still escapes through the fingers on his lips as the arm tightens around him.

“Quiet, Haircut.”

Ray’s heart is beating quickly in his chest and he licks his lips when the hand leaves his mouth.

“What are you doing here, Mick?” He asks, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Mick is for some reason here. Then he remembers just what Mick’s talking about.

“Mick, you need to leave, Savage-“ The hand is back over his mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence.

“Are you sure it was here, Cassandra?” Familiar voice says and Ray can feel himself freezing. Mick’s going to get into trouble. Mick’s going to get into trouble because of Ray, because Ray couldn’t watch the time, because he was too lost in his own problems. Mick’s going to get into trouble because of  _Ray_  and-

Mick’s hand’s running up and down Ray’s arm. He leans over, resting his chin on Ray’s shoulder. His warm chest is pressed against Ray’s back and Ray can feel his heartbeat – calming and steady, like he’s not worried. Like there’s something that he knows and Ray’s not aware of.

“Is anyone here?” Savage asks, loud and clear. It’s then when it clicks. ‘Quiet, Haircut.’ Savage can hear them, but he can’t  _see_ them. Ray doesn’t get why or how, but it’s obvious. And he’s not going to look gifted horse in the mouth.

He can hear Savage grumbling and walking around and there’s a second that Mick pulls Ray even closer to himself, but what feels like a lifetime later Savage huffs.

“You weren’t quick enough, Cassandra.” Savage hisses and the cat meows loud and offended, but it’s from a bit more far away. Ray holds his breath and in next moments he can hear Savage moving again, further and further away from them. A heartbeat or two later Mick’s hand moves from Ray’s lips again, settling on his shoulder. Ray opens his mouth, but Mick’s finger pats his cheek. His slips his hand down into Ray’s, taking his cane and pulling him slowly forward. Ray doesn’t know what Mick’s planned, but he they are walking in the opposite direction of Savage and Ray trusts Mick – so he lets himself be pulled.

They don’t talk as they walk, the air around them growing colder and wetter and Ray blinks. These are the dungeons. Mick doesn’t even need to say the password and the wall already opens letting them through. It’s only when they are safely inside, the entrance once again closed that Mick pulls the cloth off the two of them.

“You have an invisibility cloak?” Ray asks, because that’s the only thing it can be, possibly. Mick doesn’t answer him though. He catches his wrist instead, pulling him again and Ray can feel the warmth of the fire on his skin as he’s pushed onto the armchair.

Mick’s quiet and for a moment the only thing that Ray can hear is the cracking of the wood in the fireplace, one that is entirely not needed, because their Common Room is spelled to be warm. But the should is still nice, gives Ray something to concentrate on. Gives Ray something to miss as well.

The thought of not having this anymore, the thought of losing this life that Ray managed to somehow miraculously get… Ray almost wishes he never came to Hogwarts in a first place.

“Snart had a Quidditch practice today.” Mick says, quiet and calm and Ray freezes. Because Mick caught his bluff, Mick will push now and he’ll ask questions and Ray can’t take that. Not when he’s still shook inside, not when he’s still worried about  _everything_. The fight or flight instinct is rearing its ugly head inside of Ray, but before he can jump up from that chair (and probably break his face next moment in a fall) Mick’s hands rest on Ray’s knees. It’s warm, it’s heavy, it’s anchoring him in place and Ray bites his lip waiting.

No questions come though. Mick doesn’t speak, he doesn’t ask, his thumbs brushing small circles into the cloth of Ray’s pants and Ray isn’t even aware he stopped breathing until he’s taking gulps of the much needed oxygen.

“Snart said you can do the spells.” Mick’s voice comes from where he has to be kneeling between Ray’s legs and Ray snorts.

“Yeah, without the wand.”

“Magic is not always manifested the second it comes out of the wand.” He says and Ray frowns, leaning his head to the side, not understanding. “A lot of time you can only see it after it’s further away, or the outcome of it. Wand or not.” There’s something in his voice and Ray’s mouth opens and closes.

“You want me to  _cheat?_ ” Sure, it would be possible. If Ray stopped trying to force his magic through the wand, to amplify it with that and just concentrated on the magic itself, but… Ray couldn’t just  _cheat_.

… could he?

“Why follow rules that make no sense? We are the Slytherins. Finding a way that would get us to our goal without listening to things that really don’t have a point and we don’t care about is what we do.” Ray can feel his inside shaking at that, his heart jumping in his chest with hope and disappointment at himself. But the temptation…

“You’re not going to use the wand once you’re out of here. Wandless magic is what everyone strives for. Hell, Auror department would fight for you.”

“If I wasn’t blind.” Ray say with a grimace twisting his lips. He doesn’t really need to finish Hogwarts. Finding a job would be difficult no matter what. He can still stay in the Muggle world. His mother taught him enough about robotics and Muggles are more accommodating when it comes to blind people. But he still doesn’t want to leave before he has to.

“Bunch of wizards were. Snart has a list if you’re interested.” So Mick probably heard from Len about his argument with the Gryffindor house. “The moment he met you had to be Christmas for his Ravenclaw mind. A research that would make him busy.” Mick really tries for distaste in his voice, Ray’s sure but all that he can hear is the bit of pride hiding in there. He chuckles and shakes his head, his own problems forgotten at the moment.

A hand settles under his chin and lifts his head up.

“That’s the Pretty Boy.”

Ray’s heart doesn’t jump in his chest.

* * *

 

In the morning, Ray’s pretty sure that half of the things (and feelings) from yesterday was just him being too emotional. He was hurt and tired of everything and he saw kindness and his mind mistook it for something else. Nothing will change. Nothing will be weird. That’s what he tells himself as he makes his way to the Slytherin table and sits down.

“Finally. How do you take so much time getting ready if you don’t even see yourself in a mirror.”  Mick grumbles opposite of him and pushes a plate towards Ray. “That witch would’ve eaten all of these if you didn’t come.”

“There’s a lot of witches around.” Ray says and touching the sides of the plate. Three cupcakes are sitting on it, the kind that Mick forced onto him in what feels like a life time ago and Ray smiles, lifting one to his lips.

“Thank you.” Ray doesn’t need to see to know that Mick’s rolling his eyes at him. This is good. Nothing is awkward and Ray grins around the cupcake, then snickers when Mick steals one from the plate he was protecting from Sara (probably) just moments ago.

* * *

 

Ray’s blood is pumping through his veins and he can hear it drumming in his ears as he tears through the castle, walking as fast as he dares without falling over or running into someone. He goes out of the castle and down the stairs, the air cold and biting his face and he should probably grab something warmer, but Ray doesn’t care. He doesn’t even stop to spell his clothes warmer, not until he gets to the Quidditch Pitch.

“Mick!” He yells, his body vibrating with all of the energy and he’s doing what he can not to bounce on the balls of his feet.

It’s a moment or two and he can hear a broom flying down and closer to him and Ray licks his lips.

“Haircut, what are you-“

“I did it! It’s working!” The words fall out of Ray before Mick can finish the question. He doesn’t care, he can’t care because he’s too excited to explain. “I tried what we were talking about. Well, mostly but not exactly I channeled my magic only to the tip of the wand, so it wasn’t cheating because I was still doing the spells with my wand, only not really so the movements weren’t that important, but Flitwick saw and said it was okay and-“ Ray’s hands are flying all over the place and Mick catches them in his hands. Ray isn’t even aware he got off the broom, but he had to, because he’s close suddenly.

“Haircut. What are you saying?”

“I’m staying at Hogwarts!” Ray exclaims, the fingers of his own hands digging into Mick’s in excitement. “I did it, Mick, I’m staying!”

He doesn’t get much further, because suddenly the hands let go of Ray, one of Mick’s arm curls around his waist and pulls him closer while his other hand drags Ray’s head closer and Mick’s kissing him. Mick’s kissing him like he’s all fire and heat and inferno and the cane falls from Ray’s hands as he’s grasping at Mick’s robes, kissing back with as much fervor.

* * *

 

“Did you hear?” Lisa asks and Ray leans his head to the side.

“Hear what?”

“Declan’s transferring to some small school in the Europe.” Lisa says, throwing her arm around Ray’s shoulder as he’s sitting on the sofa with the book over his lap. “He said he’s haunted. Len says he pissed off some people he shouldn’t have and that he has at least half of the brain that he figured out leaving would be a good choice.”

Ray frowns, wondering just what that means, but Lisa is leaning over him, her hand touching his, before she takes the book from him.

“What’s this?”

“That’s Braille. Muggles came up with that for blind people so they can read the books as well.”

“It’s just little dots. Why don’t you just use the reading spell?”

Ray tries really hard not to groan when he can hear the pages turning, pretty sure that Lisa’s not holding his page open anymore.

“What are you doing here again? I thought no outsider got into Slytherin Common Room for last seventy-five years?”

The page turning stops and Lisa pats his hand.

“Awww… you poor naïve oblivious little puppy.” Ray can feel Lisa leaning closer to him. “Do you still believe Merlin’s helping Santa by freezing the time for him to deliver all the presents?”

“You’re annoying and Sara’s waiting for you in her room.” Mick growls from somewhere behind him. Lisa snickers and jumps out, disappearing in the girl dormitories.

“Thanks for saving me.” Ray says, closing the book in his lap. Mick grumbles, sitting down, but doesn’t say a word. Ray can hear him cleaning his wand though, like he does ever so often, the cloth brushing over the wood. Ray’s quiet for a moment, then opens his mouth.

“Do you know what happened to Declan?”

“No.” There’s not a second of hesitation in Mick’s answer. Ray thinks back to the invisibility cloak, but he doesn’t say a word. Instead he leans over, his hand brushing over Mick’s cheek. Mick doesn’t freeze next to him, as Ray would expect, he just turns his head slightly to face Ray and when Ray’s fingers touch his  lips, Ray leans forward and kisses him.

It’s not perfect. His kiss touches more of a corner of Mick’s mouth than his lips, but Mick grasps his head, fingers of one hand slipping into Ray’s hair, as the other falls to his neck and he fits their mouths better together. The kiss is so different than the first one they shared. Mick brushes their lips together, over and over again gentle and careful, like Ray’s going to break or disappear if Mick pushes too much. He doesn’t. All too soon Mick pulls back and Ray licks his lips, before leaning his head on Mick’s shoulder.

Mick’s arm falls around him and Ray opens the book, his fingers trying to find the right page.

“Thank you. Also you should return the Cloak to Len already.”

Mick leans over and Ray can _feel_ him hiding his smirk in Ray’s hair.

“Always said you were smart, Haircut.”

 


End file.
